Whitestar's Story
by Guineapig126
Summary: Patches was a loner, nowhere to go. However, tragedy strikes, and Patches is renamed Whitekit, member of WindClan. What she doesn't know is that there is a great legacy for her. However, before that, she must overcome the darkness within.
1. Prologue

**Guineapig126 here, with a new story! It will be on my **_**actual**_** Warriors OC, Whitestar. She has a very rich background, so I thought I would do a story on it! It might not be that long, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the characters, just my OC and the story line. I also got the descriptions and alliances off of the Warriors wiki.**

_**ALLIENCES**_

**WindClan**

**Leader: Ashstar- Gray she-cat **

**Deputy: Crowfeather- Very dark gray tom**

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- Mottled tom**

**Warriors**

**Weaselfur- Ginger tom with white paws**

**Harespring- Brown and white tom**

**Leaftail- Dark tabby tom**

**Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws**

**Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat**

**Swallowtail- Dark gray she-cat App. Mintpaw**

**Sunstrike- Tortoiseshell she-cat App. Lightningpaw**

**Whiskernose- Light brown tom**

**Furzepelt- Gray and white she-cat**

**Boulderfur- Large pale gray tom**

**Larkfeather- Gray she-cat**

**Crouchskip- Black tom**

**Queens**

**Heathertail- Light brown tabby she-cat Mate-Weaselfur**

**Mother to Greenkit- Light brown tom**

**Rabbitkit- Light brown and gray tom**

**Elders**

**Owlwhisker-Light brown tom**

**Whitetail- Small white she-cat**

**Gorsetail- Very pale gray and white she-cat**

**Only doing WindClan. We know the other leaders and such.**

**PROLOGUE**

_**Patches POV **_**(A/N: her mother is a loner and named her Patches before the Clans.)**

My mother stiffened. Her tail became erect. The heather swayed in the wind as the two of us looked up at the stars and full moon. Cat scents whipped around my face. My mother says that they are Clan cats. I have no idea what that means, but I just go along with the explanation. I am one moon old, as of tonight, Patches. The loner.

"What is it mother?" I squeaked. "Is something wrong?"

She began to growl. "Run, Patches, go to the Clans."

"Why?" I questioned. "What's happening?"

"Just go," she commanded again, becoming more desperate each second.

"Why? Can you at least tell me what is happening?" I asked, more urgent as well. That's when the russet… _thing_ came. It attacked my mother and ripped fur.

"Just go! This thing will eat you if you don't!" she cried.

Shaking, I obeyed and ran. I had no idea where I ran to. But, I knew the thing was on my tail. I looked over my tiny kit shoulder. Wrong choice. It was right there, and was able to gain much ground on me.

"Help!" I screeched! "Help!"

I hadn't a clue what my fate was. That stood, until I heard, "WindClan, attack!"

I heard the thing hit the ground, mauled by something.

"Don't worry, the fox isn't going to hurt you," calmed a she-cat. She was a tortoiseshell. I was still trembling.

"I-Is that ting a fox?" I asked the nice she-cat.

"Yes," she responded. "It is a fox. Again, don't worry, we've stopped it."

She then picked me up by the scruff. I didn't like that.

"What are you doing?" I wailed, squirming to get out of her grip. "Where are you taking me? Where is my mother?"

"Your mother?" she stopped dead in her tracks. "Was she fighting the fox?"

"Yes."

The she-cat didn't say anything about the subject again. Again, she started to pad away, me not arguing about it. My eyes began to droop in the she-cat's grip. There were many cats weaving around her. They smelt of heather and rabbits, a sweet smell.

**And, that's the prologue! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll be working on the first chapter right away :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just a PSA (Public Service Announcement), Whitekit doesn't remember that one moon. **_**Something **_**happened… Cranked out right away 0_o TO THE REVIEWS**

**Blazingnyancat: Yes, I do have a story :D **

**Jaysong of Thunderclan: Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

"Stop right there, kit!" I froze in my tracks, ears flattening and tail drooping. _Fox dung_! I cursed. My mother, Heathertail, didn't want me to eat. I had no idea why, though. My littermates, Greenkit and Rabbitkit, were feasting on a fat, juicy rabbit.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

I stayed silent. It was fun to annoy her.

"Well, answer me!" she said.

"Getting fresh-kill," I said, trotting off to join my litter-mates.

"You're not eating anytime soon, kit," she commanded.

"Why? It's eating time," I questioned.

"Because I said so."

I sighed. She never wanted me to eat with the Clan. Rabbitkit and Greenkit actually always had to sneak me slivers of rabbit.

I padded to my nest in the corner of the den, separated. Heathertail had wanted me away from her nest. She favored Greenkit and Rabbitkit over me, but the two always cared for me.

"Hey! Whitekit! Want to play?" I heard Rabbitkit call from outside.

"Sure!" I responded, having Heathertail glare daggers at me.

"We are going to play RiverClan invasion!" announced Greenkit. Before anybody could say anything, I announced, "I will be Whitestar, noble leader of WindClan!"

"It is your turn to play WindClan," said Greenkit.

We play-fought until the apprentices came to have some fun. We were five moons old, and they picked on us, being so close, but so far away from apprentice-hood.

"Hey, little fluff-balls!" sneered Lightningpaw. "I can't wait until you're six moons! We can be _friends_." Saying that last sentence, he shoved his muzzle into my face.

"Get away from me," I growled.

"Ohhh, little Whitekit is standing up for herself!" fake exclaimed Mintpaw.

"Mintpaw! Lightningpaw!" exclaimed a cat. "Stop that or I will have to put off your warrior ceremonies!"

"Yes, Swallowatail," said the two, defeated. Their tails drooped, and their heads fell. I smirked, not letting anyone see. It would be fun to see their warrior ceremonies delayed, but then I would have to see them in the den. Not fun. My mother told Greenkit and Rabbitkit to go inside, but roughly yanked me back inside. _I can't wait until I'm an apprentice. I won't have to make any contact with Heathertail ever again._

. . .

"All cats old enough to hunt gather underneath the Tall Rock **(A/N: I have no idea where they gather, so just go with it.)** for a Clan meeting!" called Ashstar from Tall Rock. My pelt was groomed by yours truly. The three of us were ready to become apprentices.

"Lightningpaw, Mintpaw, please step forward."

_Yes! They won't be in the den with us! _I happily thought.

"Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they responded happily.

"By the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. From this moment on, you shall be known as Mintfur and Lightningheart of WindClan."

The clan began to chant, "Mintfur! Lightningheart! Mintfur! Lightningheart!"

"We also have three new apprentices to name. Greenkit, step forward." He walked to the top of the Rock, trembling.

"Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do!" stuttered Greenkit.

"Then, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Greenpaw until you receive your warrior name."

The same thing happened to Rabbitpaw, and then me.

"Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?" questioned Ashstar.

"I do!" I said, confidently.

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Whitepaw. Greenpaw, your mentor shall be… Furzepelt. I believe that she is ready for an apprentice. Pass down all that you know."

Furzepelt nodded.

"Rabbitpaw, your mentor shall be Emberfoot. Emberfoot, I believe you are ready for an apprentice. Make sure Rabbitpaw learns all that you know."

"Yes, Ashstar," mewled Emberfoot.

"Whitepaw, your mentor shall be Heathertail."

"What?!" I screeched, not trying to hold it back. Surprise crossed my face, and Heathertail seemed very upset and angry.

"Yes, Heathertail. She shall be your mentor. Whitepaw," she whispered to me, "I just want you to bond with her. If she does anything, report it to me."

I nodded, so slightly, only Ashstar noticed it.

Everyone cheered our three names.

"Come on, Whitekit," growled Heathertail, "You're going to clean the elders' nest, clean their ticks and fleas, and _no fresh-kill_."

_You're calling me a kit, and we aren't going out!_ I thought crossly. However, I didn't give Heathertail the satisfaction of seeing me mad and went to the elder's den.

"Why, hello, Whitepaw, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be seeing the territory?" asked Whitetail.

"Not if my 'mentor' doesn't take me."

"Ah. I think that was a bad choice of a mentor on Ashstar's part."

"She told me that she wanted us to bond." I snorted. "Like that's ever going to happen."

I liked Whitetail. She was sweet, caring, kind, and wise. Maybe even a mother figure.

I finished cleaning the elder's nests, and went to get mouse bile.

"Here," said Kestrelflight. He had just given me some of the disgusting mouse bile.

"Thanks, Kestrelflight," I said, cringing at the scent.

I got all of the ticks off of the elders, a tedious task.

"Whitepaw," said Whitetail as I walked out.

"What, Whitetail?" I asked.

"There's a stream next to the dirt place. Wash your paws there."

"Okay, thanks Whitetail!" I exclaimed, departing.

Man, was the bile hard to get off. I scrubbed forever. It seemed like moons when I didn't scent it anymore.

"Thank StarClan," I mumbled. I didn't want to smell like that for all of my apprenticehood.

"There you are, Whitepaw," said Heathertail, bounding over to me. "I saw you go out of camp."

"Yea, to wash the bile off of my paws."

"Don't go out of camp!" she yelled.

Softly growling, I turned away, my tail high and my head lifted. I then proceeded to walk out of camp.

"Whitepaw, get back here!" she commanded, grabbing my scruff.

I thrashed and clawed my way out of her harsh grip.

'Heathertail!" I heard a gasp somewhere. My 'mentor' whipped away from me and said, "What?"

I proceeded to run out of camp.

It was so… _fresh _out there. I was able to see every single tail-length of the sky and feel the wind brush back my fur. I ran with the wind, feeling every single piece of me lift off the ground and run with the wind. It felt so good. I hadn't realized where I went when I saw a border of trees and a horrible stench.

"What is _that_?" I exclaimed. It smelt like different cats… not of the normal heather, though.

_It's the… ThunderClan border, I think,_ I thought. The oak and birch trees explained it. I knew I wasn't supposed to cross, so I ran all the way back. I felt as if I could run forever, with no consequences.

I had trouble finding the camp, but it sort of stuck out. When i finally reached camp, I didn't see Heathertail. I was relieved. I decided to go to the elder's den.

"Hello, Whitetail," I greeted her.

"Hello, Whitepaw, what did you need?"

"I just wanted you to tell me a story. I feel like I need it."

"Well, okay, Whitepaw," she agreed.

"I'll tell you about the Final Battle. It happened two moons before you ca- were born." I found that stutter a little frightening, for no reason.

"The Dark Forest, a group of evil cats like Brokenstar and Tigerstar, attacked the clans. It was a harsh battle, leading to many deaths. The final,_ final_ battle happened between Firestar and Tigerstar. In the end, Firestar beat Tigerstar and weakened the Dark Forest so much, it probably can't attack again. However, a flaming tree crushed Firestar, eliminating his last life. Now, as you know, his deputy became Bramblestar."

"Thank you, Whitetail," I spoke as I saw the moon glittering through the heather.

"I hope I will speak to you soon, Whitepaw."

I walked to the apprentice's den, the first one there. I was able to steal Lightningheart's old nest. As I fell asleep, hunger clawed at my stomach. I thought of waking up and seeing Whitetail again.

**Thanks for reading :D I really appreciate it, everybody!**


	3. UPDATE! MUST READ!

**I'm really sorry about the wait for an announcement, but **_**I WILL BE PUTTING THIS STORY ON HIATUS FOR AT MOST A WEEK OR TWO! **_**I truly apologise about a wait for an announcement, and I might squeak in a chapter occasionally, but for now, until I finish my Minecraft fic, which, by the way, im almost done with part one, I will not be working on this one. Thanks for understanding. Signing out! **


	4. Chapter 2

**Now, I know that I said I would be putting this off, but a certain someone *cough* Jaysong *cough* wanted this this come out. Just explaining this, Heathertail hates Whitepaw because she doesn't like cats from "outside" of the Clan… Sooo here ya go!**

"No, spread your legs farther apart when you run!" called my mentor. She huffed outwardly. I did, too.

"Don't say or do _anything _back to me," she said.

I shut up, attempting to run again. My broad shoulders and stocky build disallowed me to run very fast. Some said I looked like a tunneler, a long gone tradition for WindClan warriors. Tallstar, who I also apparently look like, was the son of two tunnelers. He was a moor-runner, though, and the fastest.

Anyways, I tried again to make a lap in acceptable time for Heathertail, but alas, I could not do it as fast as one of the more callow warriors that require less to eat.

Again, Heathertail sighed as I came around the last bend. "Whatever," I heard her mumble. "Just go back to camp and actually eat."

_Yes! _I thought. _I can eat!_ I scrambled along the peaty soil, wanting to go back to camp and chow down on a fresh rabbit. I raced through the camp entrance to find a ShadowClan patrol at the entrance. I attempted to skid to a halt before I crashed into their behinds, but I failed. The pure black one whipped around, claws unsheathed.

"What do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?" he growled.

I shrunk back in fear, not wanting to mess with these lean and muscular warriors

"I'm sorry," I mumbled with my ears flat against my head in embarrassment.

"Smokefoot, that's enough," said a ginger tom. "Let the apprentice pass."

The Smokefoot character stepped aside and let me settle with the rest of the Clan.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Rabbitpaw.

"ShadowClan and ThunderClan think we are trespassing on their territory!"

I held back a gasp whilst I watched Ashstar deal with the rest of the cats. A tabby tom, very muscular I must note, stated, "We'll speak with you at the gathering tonight." With that, he whipped around, and the patrol of four cats trailed out of camp, escorted by five warriors. Ashstar climbed up the Tall Rock and called, "Let all cats old enough to capture their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" I know it had only been 7 moons since I was born, but I thought for a second I saw our leader's muzzle spotted with light gray fur, signaling age.

"As you know, ThunderClan and ShadoeClan believe we have been trespassing. I don't believe that any of us would be doing this, and that this is a false alarm, but if anyone knows anything, please step forward."

No one stepped forward, but I could swear that out of my pherriferal vision, I saw Greenpaw flinch in the slightest.

"No? Okay, we will discuss this at the Gathering then. Speaking of that, I will bring Heathertail, Whitepaw, Greenpaw, Rabbitpaw…" I tuned out after that, knowing that all of my siblings and I will be going to our first Gathering together. That kept me enthusiastic. I almost forgot to eat before I slipped into sleep, so I grabbed a rabbit. No one shared with me, and I devoured the whole thing in one minute flat. I padded to my nest watching the sun dip down low. As I thought about what insanity might ensue at the Gathering, my body slipped into a deep slumber.

. . .

The heather parted many times as I tailed the group of warriors going to the Gathering. We had brought many to protect ourselves if ShadowClan dared to attack. ThunderClan was honorable enough to not attack at the Gathering. We passed HorsePlace, where some ThunderClan warriors have come from. It will be my first time crossing the bridge to the island, fabled to be very hard to cross. I took my first glance, and my stomach dropped. It was a worn-out tree trunk, obviously padded on by many, _many _cats. I think that a deputy from our very own Clan was hit by this tree as it fell down, proving that the previous leader, Onestar, was to be leader. Beneath the tree, there was a raging river not even any RiverClan cat could overcome. I saw all of the cats bound effortlessly across. I tread lightly and slowly, taking my time when it was my turn. Happily, I made it across and made it into the clearing that was sheltered by the canopies. I gasped, seeing all of the cats weaving in and out of each other, sharing tongues, and gossiping.

"Hello!" an apprentice trotted up to me, clearly excited to be here.

"Hello," I said back as he settled next to me. His pelt was rippling silver, and he seemed to be older than me. Still an apprentice, though.

"What's you're name?" he asked me.

"Whitepaw, your's" I said.

"Silverpaw."

I could tell he was from RiverClan, and I bet he could smell that I had WindClan heritage.

"So, I heard that someone from your Clan has been trespassing," the tom said questioning me.

"Well, I wouldn't do anything to betray my Clan," I replied, picking up on his tone.

He looked take aback, but kept his cool. "Hey, the meeting is starting!" he yowled as the leaders jumped up onto the low branches of the tree.

RiverClan was the first to report. "Our clan is very well. The fish are swimming plentifully and everyone is healthy coming in on leaf-bare," reported Reedstar.

Next was Ashstar. "WindClan is also doing very well. The rabbits are running, and we have three new apprentices, Whitepaw, Rabbitpaw, and Greenpaw."

The Clan's chanted our names. I could hear Silverpaw saying mine pretty loudly. ThunderClan and ShadowClan were not very enthusiastic.

"I wish to speak with Russetstar," said Bramblestar, the same lean cat I saw in our camp earlier today. Some gasps came from all of the Clans, even getting one from me.

"We accuse WindClan for trespassing multiple times on our territories!" they yowled in unison. I just sat there, unwilling to participate in this argument. Ashstar, Bramblestar, and Russetstar all threw comebacks at eachother, the warriors doing the same. RiverClan sat on, in horror. I watched in horror as well. I didn't think this was capable at a gathering. Nonetheless, clouds covered the moon. RiverClan soon exited, and chaos soon broke loose.

"We never trespassed! I swear!" yowled Ashstar, a tad bit desperate.

"The cloud is covering the moon," calmly said Russetstar, "Let's fight to settle this."

I was worried. Silverpaw had long since left with his Clan, leaving the tree to duke it out. However, we all leapt into a mass of claws and flying fur, on the island. I didn't want to fight. I ducked and dodged every warrior coming my way, every warrior that flung their bodies at me. I got to the tree and climbed to the top. It took lots of effort, and one ThunderClan warrior went up a little, but decided I wasn't worth it.

"Clans!" I yowled. They all looked up to the tree, paused in position.

"Stop fighting! StarClan Is obviously angry! Why don't you settle this like mature cats!"

When I had finished speaking, the cats resumed their fighting. Sooner or later, we had to retreat, many having multiple injuries. I just ducked and weaved the whole time.

We arrived at camp, late, with the rest of the Clan gasping. With her injuries, Ashstar went up to the rock and addressed the Clan about what had just happened.

_****Time Skip to Morning****_

"What were you thinking last night?" Heathertail hissed at me when I padded into the clearing.

"Making peace and pleasing StarClan!" I retaliated.

"Well, don't 'make peace with Starclan' unless I tell you! And let me tell you, I will _not _make you do that_._ Clear?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"Whitepaw, get to sleep, you probably need it if I do."

Heathertail padded to her den and I did the same. I fell into my nest practically, and let sleep come instantly.

**Sorry if that wasn't my best writing, I've been working on another chapter of my main story… Anyways, it's REALLY cold where I am *shivers* anyways, hope you enjoyed! Signing out! **


End file.
